Chasses
by yunniexxjoongie
Summary: "Et je repars à la chasse au petit frère" DBSK


_-_Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu un petit garçon brun avec un plâtre bleu sur le bras ?

L'homme me regarde, secoue la tête et repart avec son caddie. Je souffle en passant une main dans mes cheveux, je sens la panique monter en moi et essuie mes yeux embués de larmes. Je repars en courant, slalomant entre les paniers, les familles, les gens pressés de profiter des soldes et les gamins capricieux.

Je cherche du regard quelqu'un de la sécurité mais évidemment aucun en vue.

- Jamais là quand on en a besoin… je grommelle tout en continuant ma course à travers le centre commercial.

Je m'arrête essoufflé, pose mes mains tremblantes sur mes genoux quand une main s'abat sur mon épaule, je sursaute.

-Vous allez bien ? me demande une dame, j'essaie un sourire qui tient plus de la grimace.

-Pas vraiment, j'ai perdu mon petit frère, ça doit bien faire un quart d'heure que je le cherche et je ne trouve pas une seule personne de la sécurité et…

-Calmez-vous, comment s'appelle-t-il ? Je vais vous aider.

-Jaejoong, il est brun avec un plâtre au bras gauche.

-Bien où est-ce que vous l'avez vu pour la dernière fois ? Et où avez-vous cherché ?

-Il était assis dans sa poussette, j'étais dans une cabine d'essayage le temps que je m'habille et il n'était plus là, j'ai fait tous les rayons vêtements.

-D'accord je m'appelle Boa, je vais le chercher dans les rayons, allez dans le coin des jouets, on se retrouve à côté des caisses automatiques, ça va aller on va le retrouver.

-Merci, je suis Junsu.

Et je repars à la chasse au petit frère.

-Plus vite Yoochun, plus vite !

Je pousse et me met à courir sur les ordres de mon petit frère assis dans le caddie.

-Yoochun, Changmin arrêtez ça, si maman nous voit on va se faire gronder.

-Ne Sois pas rabat joie Yunho, retourne à tes doudous et laisse les grands s'amuser.

Mon petit frère lève les yeux au ciel, Changmin lui tire la langue quand il tourne le dos

-Encore !

J'éclate de rire et me remets à courir, Changmin agite les bras, on va de plus en plus vite.

-YOOCHUN ATTENTION !

Je me retourne et vois Yunho qui pointe quelque chose en face de moi.

-Yoochun arrête le caddie ! hurle Changmin

J'arrête de courir, retiens le chariot qui s'arrête en un coup sec, projetant Changmin contre les grilles.

Yunho court à l'avant du caddie.

-Minnie ça va ? Demandai-je en le voyant grimacer

-Oui, Yunho il va bien ?

-Qui ça ?

De quoi il parle ?

-Chunnie tu as failli tuer un gosse !

-Quoi ?!

Je cours aux côtés de mon frère, un petit garçon brun est assis sur le sol, sa tête à deux doigts du chariot.

- Oh merde ! Je ne l'avais pas vu !

Je demande en me penchant sur l'enfant.

-Hé~ tu vas bien ?

Le bambin tourne sa tête vers moi, je vois ses joues rougir, ses lèvres trembler et ses yeux s'humidifier.

-non, non, non je suis désolé, ne pleure pas, shh…

Et là il éclate…de rire essayant de frapper dans ses mains, ses mouvements entravés par un plâtre bleu, mes frères se moquent.

-Yoochun, même lui se moque de ton grand front.

-Hé gamin, ça va tu n'es pas blessé ? L'enfant sourit.

-Joongie pas bobo ! Il se lève et nous fait un signe de la victoire, Yunho s'accroupit devant lui.

-Hé Joongie, je m'appelle Yunho et c'est mon grand frère Yoochun et mon petit frère Changminie, dis-moi bonhomme où sont tes parents ?

- La umma de Joongie est au ciel et appa à l'armée. On se regarde tous confus.

-Joongie avec qui tu es venu au magasin ?

-Hyung !

-Où est ton Hyung ? Tu t'es perdu ?

- Joongie ne voulait pas attendre Hyung, Joongie est sorti de la poussette mais il ne faut pas le dire à Hyung sinon il va crier.

-D'accord on ne lui dira pas mais il doit être inquiet, que dirais tu qu'on aille le chercher et qu'on lui montre que tu vas bien. Le bambin acquiesce et lève les bras en direction de Yunho, mon frère le soulève du sol et le cale dans ses bras.

C'est parti pour une chasse au grand frère.

J'arrive au niveau des caisses automatiques, Boa est déjà là mais pas de petit frère dans les parages.

-Je suis désolé Junsu je ne l'ai pas trouvé, je vais devoir y aller mon mari m'attend à la maison,

-Ce n'est rien, merci de m'avoir aidé à le chercher. Je m'incline et repars.

J'arrive au niveau des fruits et légumes et aperçois un groupe d'enfants, mon petit frère dans les bras d'un garçon aux cheveux en pétard et un grand sourire montrant des petites dents tordues, un adolescent les mains dans les poches et un sourire aux fossettes tient la main à un enfant plus jeune qui discute avec animation avec Jaejoong.

Soulagé je déverse mon stress dans un cri.

-JAEJOONGIE ! Et je cours vers lui.

Changmin éclate de rire à ce que Joongie vient de dire, Yunho sourit tendrement, et je regarde les alentours tout en les écoutant.

-Dis Joongie, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au bras ?

-Joongie a couru sur la route et une énorme voiture a poussé Joongie, Hyung arrêtait pas de gronder Joongie pour avoir couru sur la route. Il fait la moue et je souris en imaginant, je serais paniquer si un de mes frères se faisait renverser par une voiture .Son frère a vraiment dû avoir peur.

-Joongie est un peu turbulent non ? Demandai-je

-Hyung dit que Joongie est une pile électrique.

-Moi, je dirais un petit soleil déclare Yunho et il embrasse l'enfant sur le front.

Changmin tire sur un pan du manteau de Joongie et lui demande.

-Ça fait mal ? Il pointe un doigt en direction du plâtre, le petit garçon hoche la tête.

-Beaucoup, j'ai même pleuré mais le docteur a dit que Joongie était un petit garçon courageux et il m'a donné une sucette. Tout content il éclate de rire.

A ce moment-là un grand cri résonne dans le magasin.

-JAEJOONGIE ! Un jeune homme au bord des larmes et aux cheveux blonds criards court vers nous. Jaejoong s'agite dans les bras de Yunho qui le pose par terre.

-HYUNG ! Il court aussi vite que ses petites jambes ne lui permettent, je le vois trébucher et prêt à tomber mais son frère le rattrape et le soulève dans ses bras.

-Jae ne me fait plus jamais ça, j'ai vraiment eu peur, il ne faut plus faire peur à Hyung d'accord ? Il l'embrasse sur les joues et le front alors que l'enfant acquiesce.

-Joongie plus peur a Hyung donc Hyung pas pleuré, en plus Joongie a trouvé des amis, Yoochun Hyung, Yunho Hyung et Minnie Hyung ont aidé Joongie.

Le jeune homme se tourne vers nous et s'approche, il me sourit et dit :

-Je vous remercie infiniment, je suis désolé si mon petit frère vous a embêté.

-Je vous en prie c'est un petit garçon vraiment gentil.

Il pose Jaejoongie au sol et me tend la main.

-Kim Junsu.

-Park Yoochun, tutoyons-nous.

-Hyung est-ce que Yunho, Minnie et Yoochun Hyung pourront venir jouer à la maison ?

-Oui Jaejoongie mais il faut demander à Yoochun d'abord.

Jaejoong se tourne vers moi et sourit les yeux plein d'espoir, j'acquiesce et il court vers Yunho en souriant.

-Yunho Hyung, on pourra jouer à la balle ?

-Bien sûr Joongie.

Changmin s'approche de Junsu et demande :

-Est-ce qu'il y aura du gâteau au chocolat ?

-Changmin !

Junsu rigole et ébouriffe les cheveux de Minnie.

-Je sais cuisiner, je te ferai un grand gâteau d'accord ?

Changmin hoche la tête et rejoint Yunho et Jaejoong qui discutent en faisant de grands gestes.

Un silence gêné s'installe entre nous, Junsu se gratte l'arrière de la tête.

-Tu pourrais me donner ton numéro de téléphone ? Pour-

-Pas de problème !

On échange nos numéros.

-Bon, eh bien on va y aller, on reste en contact.

-Bien sûr.

-Jaejoongie, on y va ?

-Mais Hyung, Yunnie a dit qu'il avait des cartes Pokémons et…

-Jaejoong !

Le bambin fait la moue puis un bisou sur la joue de Yunho, il agite la main à Changmin et nous rejoint, Junsu le reprend dans ses bras.

-Tu dis au revoir, Jae.

-Au revoir Yoochun Hyung Il me fait un grand sourire que je rends.

-Bye Jaejoong, bye Junsu.

Ils s'éloignent et je serre précieusement mon téléphone.

-Junsu Hyung, mon doudou ? Demande Jaejoong alors que l'on se dirige vers les caisses.

-Merde ! La poussette, ton doudou est dans la poussette mais je ne sais plus où je l'ai laissée.

-Hyung, on ne part pas sans le doudou de Joongie.

Et nous voilà partis pour une nouvelle chasse, la chasse à la poussette et au doudou.

Fin


End file.
